


Childish Dreams

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Category: Darkest Powers - Kelley Armstrong
Genre: Daydreaming, Gen, little Ash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Little Ash dreaming about Maya and what she’s up to.





	Childish Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Ash is my favorite character and I love the relationship between him and Maya.

His mother had left him, abandon him on some friends. Ash curled under the little blanket. He wondered where his sister was and how she was doing. She was probably adopted by a nice family and had a nice bed where she slept peacefully. He wondered if she thought about him, if she even missed him. He missed her. He didn’t remember, but he missed her.

                He rolled over onto his other side. All of this would be better if he wasn’t alone. It’d be better if he could hold his sister’s hand and tell her everything was going to be alright, even if he was sure. It was a childish imagining; he couldn’t be a child anymore. He was alone now, and maybe somewhere out there, his twin sister _was_ looking for him, was feeling as alone as he was.


End file.
